Aku Rindu
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Haruno Sakura percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke dari kegelapan. Nyatanya Sakura lah yang menyelamatkan Sasuke.


**Aku Rindu © Madge Inuzuka**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N:** Fanfiksi ini kupersembahkan untuk Almh. Kak Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dalam rangka empat tahun perginya Kak Nand, author yang kukagumi, dari dunia ini. (Hallo, Kak Nand, aku rindu tulisan-tulisanmu).

 **WARNING:** Ini hanya fanfiksi semata, khayalan saya sendiri dan tidak mengikuti alur cerita aslinya.

 **TIPS:** disarankan ketika membaca ini mendengarkan lagu Kerispatih – Mengenangmu biar dapet _feel_ -nya ;)

.

.

.

Mungkin ia seorang yang naif. Atau bisa dibilang sebetulnya dia itu idiot.

Haruno Sakura terkenal dengan kisahnya yang—menurut orang-orang—sangat romantis namun kenyataannya sangat tolol. Kisahnya yang setia dengan cinta pertamanya, seorang buronan Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tidak tahu kisahnya itu? Sangat tersohor ke seluruh penjuru lima negara besar _shinobi_. Kisahnya yang menunggu kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan desanya demi balas dendam terhadap kakak kandungnya yang sudah kelewat batas logika.

Orang-orang terdekatnya telah mengingatkannya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, ia sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Namun Sakura membantah hal tersebut, ia percaya Sasuke-nya masih bisa diselamatkan. Dan orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya sahabat terdekat Sasuke, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Hingga akirnya Sakura tersadar sendiri akan ketololannya tersebut yang mempercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya bahwa ia masih bisa diselamatkan. Nyatanya? Setelah membunuh kakak kandungnya, ia bersekongkol dengan Uchiha Madara dan menyerang Konoha dan membawa kerusakan yang sangat besar juga korban jiwa yang jumlahnya sudah tak terhitung jari.

Uzumaki Naruto menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri tanpa mau diganggu oleh orang ain, sekali pun itu Sakura. Menurut Naruto itu adalah urusan pribadinya dengan Sasuke dan mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang dulu terhenti di tengah jalan.

Namun Sakura adalah Sakura. Ia tak bisa melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi bertarung sampai mati. Tanpa diduga Naruto atau Sasuke, Sakura menginterupsi keduanya dengan berlari ke tengah-tengah pertarungan seperti yang dilakukannya dulu di atap rumah sakit, namun kali ini tidak ada Kakashi yang menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan keduanya tak bisa menghentikan jutsu mereka, sehingga Sakura menjadi korban keduanya.

Ia menghentikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan mengorbankandirinya sendiri, ia terkena rasengan dan chidori tanpa bisa diselamatkan. Membuat kedua lelaki tersebut shock berat.

Haruno Sakura mati sebagai pahlawan. Meninggalkan duka yang dalam bagi teman-temannya. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ketika rasengan dan chidori telah menembus tubu Sakura, kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat menatap Sakura dengan kaget, sementara Sakura tersenyum kepada mereka, senyuman tulus. Dan sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Sakura berujar, " _Yokatta ne_ , akhirnya kalian berhenti juga." Dengan senyum tulusnya.

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya orang paling tolol sedunia. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia menangkap Sakura yang terjatuh setelah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah mulai dingin, tubuhnya bergetar karena menangisi kepergiannya, orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Haruno Sakura percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun nyatanya yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan adalah Sakura sendiri.

.

.

.

Empat tahun telah berlalu dan Uchiha Sasuke telah menjalani masa hukumannya selama itu juga.

Besok adalah hari terakhirnya berada di sel bawah tanah milik Konoha dan ia akan keluar dari sana. Hanya satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan, yaitu mengunjungi makam Haruno Sakura.

Setelah pemakaman Sakura, Sasuke langusng melaksanan penyidangan terhadap dirinya dan setelah itu ia masuk dalam sel tanpa pernah keluar dari sana dan mengunjungi makam Sakura.

Selama ia di dalam sel, Sasuke selalu merefleksi dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan mengingat kematian Sakura. Terkadang ia menangis tanpa suara di dalam selnya karena menyesali perbuatannya, ketololannya. Dan selama ia memikirkan Sakura ia tersadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengingatkannya dengan cinta hanyalah Sakura seorang. Dan ia menyadari pula bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura, namun tak pernah mengakuinya karena itu akan menghalanginya dari balas dendamnya.

.

Sasuke pergi menuju toko bunga Yamanaka dengan diikuti dua pengawal di belakanganya.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, keributan yang awalnya terdengar dari luar toko seketika berhenti diganti dengan keheningan mendadak.

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dan pekerja-pekerja yang kala itu sedang melayani pelanggan mereka.

Seseorang bersuara dari arah kasir. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Yamanaka Ino dengan senyum canggungnya. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam langsung melanjutkan apa pun yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi ketika pemilik toko bersuara.

"Ah, aku ingin setangkai anggrek putih," ucapnya datar.

Ino hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melesat ke belakang konter untuk mengambil bunga yang diinginkan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha tersebut. Ia kembali dengan membawa setangkai bunga anggrek putih dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil bunga tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar bunga tersebut ketika Ino berkata, "Tak perlu, Sasuke- _kun_. Jika itu untuk Sakura, aku akan memberikannya gratis untukmu." Ino tersenyum tulus kepadanya. "Apalagi hari ini adalah kunjungan pertamamu setelah empat tahun, kan?"

"Aa. _Arigatou,_ " ucap Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Ino sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Ino hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke yang terlihat semakin menjauh sembari tersenyum sedih. ' _Ne,_ Jidat, impianmu sudah menjadi nyata, kenapa kau malah pergi?' setetes air mata jatuh dari mata birunya, namun ia segera mengusapnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki taman pemakaman sendirian, kedua _shinobi_ yang mengikutinya memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang makam untuk memberi Sasuke sedikit privasi.

Sasuke telah sampai di depan makam Sakura, ia berjongkok di depan batu nisan yang diukir dengan namanya. Kemudian menaruh anggrek putih yang diberikan Ino padanya.

 **R.I.P**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **A hero and beloved friend.**

Pemudua keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha tersebut tersenyum getir sembari mengelus batu nisan tersebut. "Sakura…" bisiknya pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membayangkan Sakura benar-benar ada di sana, di sampingnya dan sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia tak peduli jika seseorang melihatnya saat ini, Sasuke menangis dalam diam masih memejamkan matanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Karena dirinya yang tolol, Sakura harus mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menghentikannya. Hanya untuk dirinya. Jika dipikir, orang-orang yang menyayanginya selalu berkorban demi dirinya.

Itachi…Sakura…

Ia tak pantas mendapatkan pengorbanan mereka. Jika dirinya bisa, ia ingin memutar balikan waktu dan menyadarkan dirinya yang dulu untuk melihat sekitarnya.

" _Gomen ne,_ Sakura, _hontou ni gomenasai_ ," bisik Sasuke lirih.

Ia berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa saat, sebelum merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Sakura, kuharap kau membaca isi surat ini."

Sasuke kemudian menyelipkan surat tersebut di bawah bunga anggrek yang telah lebih dulu ia taruh. "Tunggulah aku di sana, Sakura," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian Sasuke mencium batu nisan tersebut dan mengelusnya sebentar sebelum ia beranjak dari sana.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sebentar kemudian berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Sakura…" dan Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan setangkai bunga anggrek putih dan sepucuk surat.

.

.

.

 _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…_

 _Aku bukan pria yang pandai berkata-kata._

 _Aku ini hanya pria egois, tolol, dan brengsek yang tidak pantas menerima cintamu._

 _Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan atas keegoisanku._

 _Sakura, tunggulah aku di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu._

 _Jika aku dapat memutar balikan waktu, aku pasti akan melakukan hal tersebut._

 _Apakah kau merindukanku?_

 _Ah, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tidak mungkin kau merindukanku, kan?_

 _Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan langsung padamu jika kita bertemu nanti._

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan hal ini hingga aku bertemu dirimu lagi._

 _Namun rasanya hal tersebut masih akan lama terjadi._

 _Sakura, maafkan diriku yang baru menyadari hal ini._

 _Aku tahu mungkin ini sangat mustahil bagi dirimu untuk menerimanya._

 _Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura._

 _Aku mencintaimu, dulu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sekarang._

 _Dan aku akan mencintaimu selamanya._

 _Ini terdengar seperti kebohongan, namun aku bersungguh-sungguh._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura._


End file.
